Numerous electronic files are shared by electronic devices. For example, electronic documents, electronic videos files, or program installation files (e.g., Android Package Kit (APK) may be uploaded from an electronic device (e.g., a computer, a laptop, a smartphone, a tablet PC, etc.) to a server computer, and downloaded from the server computer to a portable electronic device (e.g., smartphone or table PC). Often, the transfer of files is performed through a subscribed wireless connection (e.g., 2G, 3G, or 4G connection) managed by a wireless service provider. The wireless service provider charges fees to a user of the portable device based on an amount of data transferred. However, the cost of the subscribed wireless connection may discourage users from sharing electronic files.
To avoid usage of the subscribed wireless connection, the portable devices may establish a direct peer to peer (P2P) wireless connection conforming to, for example, Wi-Fi Direct®, Bluetooth®, near field communication (NFC) or other limited range communication protocols. Such direct P2P wireless connection may allow two or more portable devices to share electronic files without incurring fees from the wireless service provider. However, a direct P2P wireless connection between two portable devices is limited to a predetermined range (e.g., 2 m). Hence, it may be difficult for one portable device to identify another portable device located within the predetermined range that includes the desired electronic file. Moreover, P2P wireless connections are not secure in that a portable device could establish a P2P wireless connection with a malicious entity. Via the connection the malicious entity can provide the portable device with malicious files, such as a virus, Trojan horses, spyware, etc.
Accordingly, some users may be discouraged from receiving up-to date electronic files (e.g., updated installation package files, recent document, recent audio/video files) on portable devices operated by the users.